


Happy Thoughts, Luxord

by JoshNeku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshNeku/pseuds/JoshNeku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xigbar takes Luxord to Never Land. Luxord doesn't want to fly and holds onto Xigbar, refusing to let go. "Happy thoughts, Lux." Early XigLux 2/10 day! R and R, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Thoughts, Luxord

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know this is four days early, but I'm feeling really generous and wanted to share this cute XigLux story with the world since the pairing is so unloved. Anyway, enjoy. R and R, please.

"Yo, Lux."

Luxord looked up from his cards to see Xigbar standing a few feet away, grinning that 'I'm-gonna-rape-you' grin of his.

"What do you want, Xigbar?"

"Come with me to Never Land."

Luxord stared at the sniper like he was nuts.

"….What?"

"To Never Land." Xigbar pointed to himself. "With me."

Luxord shook his head as he returned to his game of solitaire.

"No thank you, Xigbar. Maybe some other time."

Xigbar pouted before he grabbed Luxord's wrist and dragged him toward the Dark Portal that he had opened up.

"That wasn't a suggestion, Luxord. It was an order."

"Xi-Xigbar! Wait-!"

* * *

"Really, Xigbar, why are we here again?"

"To fly!" Xigbar grinned as he pointed to the sky.

"Fly." Luxord deadpanned as Xigbar began to look around. "That's preposterous. Humans can't-"

"There she is!" Xigbar abruptly yelled and Luxord looked at the gunman, who was chasing after a floating yellow ball of fluff. "Hey, get back you, ya dumb fairy!"

Luxord watched Xigbar with a bemused expression as he continued running after the fairy in an attempt to catch it.

"Gotcha!" Xigbar finally managed to close a hand around the small sprite and stared down at it with a wicked grin. "Now, listen here, you pesky little-"

The fairy harshly bit one of Xigbar's fingers and the sniper released her with a yelp before he began to suck on his injured finger.

"Bloody 'ell!"

The fairy began to make angry tinkling noises as Xigbar glared at her.

Before he could retort, though, Luxord stepped up beside Xigbar.

"I'm sorry about my friend here. He was born without manners."

"What? !" Xigbar asked in fury. "I-"

"Say you're sorry to her, Xigbar." Luxord looked at the sniper. "Now."

Xigbar glared at Luxord before he grumbled, "Sorry, Miss Fairy."

The fairy turned her back on Xigbar as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Xigbar looked at Luxord pointedly but Luxord merely said, "Genteel, Xig, genteel."

"But she is being so _difficult_."

"Calm, suave."

Xigbar shivered in anger before he put his hands together and lowered his head.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Fairy. Can you ever forgive me?"

The fairy glanced at Xigbar thoughtfully.

_This is so humiliating! I don't take orders from no one 'cept Xeh-Xeh!_

The fairy, after a few more seconds of thinking, nodded.

Xigbar perked up. "Really?"

Another nod.

"Can you help me then? I'd like to show my friend here how to fly."

The fairy looked at Luxord before she happily nodded, flew around the two, then took off.

Luxord glanced around in confusion and looked at himself.

"I don't feel any different…."

"Silly, it's not started yet!" Xigbar dragged Luxord to a nearby cliff overlooking an ocean. "Now, jump."

Luxord took a step back. "Wh-what?"

"Jump." Xigbar pointed to the ocean. "Come on."

"You nuts? I'll drown!"

Xigbar rolled his eye and stepped backward with a smile.

"Nonsense! All you need is faith, trust, and pixie dust."

"Xigbar!" Luxord gasped when the gunman disappeared from view and he ran to the edge of the cliff, looking over the side as he searched for Xigbar. "Oh, no….he drowned…"

"Drowned? As if."

Luxord instantly looked behind him and saw Xigbar floating a few feet away. He looked at the ground, then at Xigbar, then at the ground again.

"H-how…how are you doing that?"

"That little fairy sprinkled us with pixie dust." Xigbar explained as Luxord stuck his hand beneath the gunman and waved it around as if searching for an invisible box or something.

"And that lets you fly?" Luxord questioned in confusion.

"Yeah! Now come on!" Xigbar grabbed Luxord's hands and dragged him toward the cliff's edge. "Your turn!"

"N-no, no!" Luxord shook his head as he dug his heels into the ground to prevent Xigbar from dragging him any further. "I-I don't want to!"

"Luxord…." Xigbar floated closer to the blonde. "I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Luxord stared up at him with worried cerulean eyes. "R-really?"

"May I be killed by Sora if I'm lying."

Luxord looked around, waiting for Sora to randomly show up, but seemed contented when he didn't.

"All right."

Luxord held on Xigbar's waist while Xigbar held onto his and the two began to slowly walk toward the cliff's edge with the gunman in front.

Just a few inches away from the edge, Luxord began to have second thoughts and he pulled back.

"I changed my mind…."

"Too late for that now, mate!" Xigbar laughed as he pulled Luxord off the edge.

Luxord trembled and clung tightly to Xigbar's waist as he buried his face in his superior's side as he mumbled, "Oh, _god_ , I'm gonna _die_."

"It's okay to look now, Luxord." Xigbar said as he tugged on the back of the blonde's cloak in an attempt to get him to let go. "Come on, man, you're crushing my organs!"

"N-no! I'm gonna fall!"

"You will if you don't think happy thoughts."

"I'm at home in bed." Luxord muttered. "I'm at home in bed."

Xigbar sighed as he rolled his eye before he grabbed Luxord's waist and pulled him up so that they were eye-level with each other.

"Luxord, listen to me. It's always scary at first. But if you don't let go and trust me, then you'll never know what it's like to fly. Now, do you trust me?"

Luxord swallowed and looked down; the ocean was such a far drop…

The blonde looked back at Xigbar before he hesitantly nodded.

"I trust you."

Xigbar smiled as he put his forehead against the blonde's and whispered, "Happy thoughts, Lux. Happy thoughts."

**Author's Note:**

> First time for Luxord to fly. But he trusts Xigbar. ^W^ I say Xigbar's phrase constantly, even when I don't mean to. I also call one of my friends 'poppet' just to annoy her. :3 Anyway, hoped you enjoyed the fluff. R and R, please.


End file.
